Prostituzione
]] MI RENDO CONTO CHE LO SFRUTTAMENTO DELLA PROSTITUZIONE E' UN CRIMINE E NON INTENDO MINIMAMENTE INCORAGGIARLO, MA QUESTA VOCE E' PRESENTE IN QUANTO IL MONDO DELLA PROSTITUZIONE E' INDUBITABILMENTE UN GROSSO SETTORE ECONOMICO E IGNORARLO QUI SAREBBE NASCONDERSI DIETRO UN DITO. Con il termine prostituzione si indica l'attività di chi offre prestazioni sessuali, dietro pagamento di un corrispettivo in denaro. L'attività, fornita da persone di qualsiasi orientamento sessuale, può avere carattere autonomo, professionale, abituale o saltuario. L'uso del termine non è univoco e a seconda del Paese, del periodo storico o del contesto socio-culturale può includere qualsiasi atto sessuale e qualsiasi tipo di compenso (anche non in denaro) o indicare, moralisticamente ed erroneamente, coloro che svolgono atti sessuali fuori dal matrimonio, o uno stile di vita simile a coloro che offrono le prestazioni o chi intrattiene atti sessuali disapprovati. Può indicare anche un comportamento zelante più del dovuto nei confronti di un superiore, finalizzato all'ottenimento di gratifiche lavorative o economiche. Strettamente legato alla prostituzione è il suo sfruttamento, o lenocinio, praticato per trarre profitto dall'attività di chi offre il servizio, da parte di persone che generalmente si presentano come protettori. Inoltre vi sono altre figure legate al fenomeno della prostituzione per cui può configurarsi, al posto dello sfruttamento vero e proprio, il reato di favoreggiamento. La prostituzione nel mondo è regolamentata giuridicamente in modo ampio e variegato, dalla pena di morte alla legalizzazione completa. Definizione .]] La prostituzione può essere classificata in ampi gruppi, ognuno con le proprie specificità e modalità di esercizio, a seconda del genere o orientamento sessuale di chi offre il servizio o a seconda del servizio offerto. Si hanno dunque la prostituzione femminile, la più diffusa e conosciuta, la prostituzione maschile, e la prostituzione transessuale, che nella tra maggioranza si tratta i uomini travestiti o operati (e non viceversa). A questi macrogruppi va aggiunto il fenomeno della prostituzione minorile, quello della prostituzione virtuale voyeuristica ed offerta via internet con le telecamere e quello degli assistenti sessuali, servizio di natura sessuale rivolto ai disabili che prevede un compenso pecuniario. Le modalità di esercizio della prostituzione, che subisce sovente un forte ostracismo sociale ed in molti Paesi è illegale, sono ampie e variegate. È molto comune la prostituzione di strada con l'esercitante che offre i suoi servizi sulla strada, o camminando o attendendo, generalmente, ma non nel caso di prostituzione maschile, abbigliato con vestiti appariscenti. La prestazione sessuale è sovente consumata in auto o in stanze in affitto in hotel. Le prostitute di strada sono chiamate anche "lavoratrici di strada". Generalmente l'offerta di prostituzione di strada si concentra in ben determinate vie ad alta percorrenza o in quartieri periferici. In alcuni Stati vi sono zone dedicate all'esercizio della prostituzione, i cosiddetti quartieri a luci rosse. La prostituzione, in alcuni paesi è esercitata in luoghi deputati, chiamati bordelli, oppure gli esercitanti organizzano case di appuntamento. In Italia, dove sono illegali bordelli e case di appuntamento, sono stati denunciati numerosi sex club che ne facevano le veci. Un'altra modalità di esercizio della prostituzione è quella di accompagnatori ed accompagnatrici o escort, che si offrono con le più disparate modalità. Se autonomamente con annunci su internet o sulla stampa cartacea, o celati dietro agenzie di accompagnatori, anche se non tutte le agenzie di accompagnatori offrono servizi sessuali al cliente. Ad un contatto telefonico segue la prestazione che avviene sovente presso la residenza del richiedente del servizio o in hotel. Anche dove la prostituzione è legale il servizio di escort è comune. Tra le modalità di fruizione della prostituzione è annoverato, infine, il turismo sessuale. Rispetto all'offerta sessuale, gli esercitanti la prostituzione possono essere specializzati o offrire prestazioni generiche, anche molto diversificate dal semplice voyeurismo con lo spogliarello, massaggio, masturbazione, per arrivare alla prestazione sessuale completa o a variazioni del tema come sedute sadomaso, registrazione di film pornografici, ecc. Le tariffe variano sia a seconda della prestazione richiesta che dei tempi. Origine del termine La parola "prostituzione" deriva dal verbo latino prostituĕre (pro, "davanti", e statuere, "porre"), e indica la situazione della persona (in genere schiava) che non "si" prostituisce, ma che, come una merce, viene "posta (in vendita) davanti" alla bottega del suo padrone. Questa origine richiama quindi la condizione storicamente più abituale della prostituta, la quale non esercita autonomamente la sua professione, ma vi è in qualche modo indotta da soggetti che ne sfruttano il lavoro traendone un proprio guadagno (c.d. "protettori"). Recenti trascorsi semantici Niccolò Tommaseo fissò una distinzione fra meretrice e prostituta: la prima guadagna del corpo suo e qui l'illustre linguista richiama il termine latino mereo mentre prostituta è legata a prostat cioè colei che per guadagno o per libidine, si mette in mostra, e provoca a sozzure. Tipico di Tommaseo è il legare gli esiti di una fine e rigorosa indagine filologica a personali giudizi di merito e morali i quali gli fanno aggiungere: prostituta è più comune, più venale. Taide meretrice, Messalina prostituta. Ogni abbracciamento venale è meretricio, prostituzione non è. Le meretrici di caro prezzo non sono prostitute; le prostitute da' genitori o dai mariti, che nulla guadagnan per sè non meritano l'altro nome meretrici. A rafforzare la distinzione fra prostituta e meretrice egli richiama una evidenza storica: Le prostitute nei templi pagani per atto di devozione, meretrici non erano; e si credevano far opera meritoria. (Niccolò Tommaseo. Nuovo dizionario de' sinonimi della lingua italiana, Napoli, Bideri, 1905). Storia della prostituzione La prostituzione antica aveva una caratteristica più sacrale-rituale in quasi tutte le antiche civiltà del pianeta. Le donne offrivano il loro corpo come sacrificio alla divinità, che veniva identificata nei loro presunti messaggeri sulla Terra. Erano soprattutto Re, imperatori, grandi maestri di riti sacri, sia sotto spoglie antropomorfe che zoomorfe. Anche se, molto probabilmente, questo tipo di comportamento affonda in un significato ancora più antico, ancestrale ed antropologico. Nella antica Babilonia le prostitute si concedevano sessualmente per la dea Militta, mentre il cliente, come atto simbolico, doveva offrire del denaro gettandolo sul ventre o sulle ginocchia della prostituta stessa. E' forse in questi antichi rituali che il sesso si sarebbe poi trasformato formalmente a pagamento, e, ritenuto sacro, spesso legalizzato. Ad esempio, ad Eliopoli, ogni vergine doveva, secondo l'uso, prostituirsi a uno straniero nel tempio di Astarte. La prostituta sacra, detta ierodula, seguiva dal primo all'ultimo cliente del giorno. Al termine, nessuno le poteva offrire più nulla per averla di nuovo. Le donne belle se ne tornavano presto. Quelle più brutte rimanevano lungo tempo senza poter soddisfare la prescrizione di legge, anche tre-quattro anni. L'attesa era dovuta al fatto che il periodo di prostituzione sacra, la iero-porneia, avveniva solo in alcuni giorni dell'anno. Fu poi successivamente, all'incirca al tempo della legge ebraica che la prostituzione fu indicata, per lo più, come un atto dissoluto e peccaminoso. Grecia classica Nella società greca antica esisteva sia la prostituzione femminile che quella maschile. Le prostitute, che vestivano con abito distintivo e pagavano le tasse, potevano essere indipendenti ed erano donne influenti; la prostituta colta e di alto ceto era definita etera. Solone istituì il primo bordello ad Atene nel VI secolo a.C. A Cipro e Corinto, secondo Strabone, era praticata una sorta di prostituzione religiosa in templi con decine di prostitute. Le prostitute femminili erano divise in diversi gradi, tra cui si ricordano le etere e le pornai. La prostituzione maschile era molto comune in Grecia. Era spesso praticata da adolescenti, come riflesso della pederastia greca. Giovani schiavi lavoravano nei bordelli di Atene, mentre un adolescente libero che vendesse i propri favori rischiava di perdere i diritti sociali e politici una volta divenuto adulto. Antica Roma Il diritto romano regolava con diverse leggi la prostituzione che era praticata nei lupanari, edifici siti fuori dalle città aperti soltanto nelle ore notturne. Le prostitute o meretrici generalmente erano schiave o appartenevano ai ceti più bassi. Medioevo La prostituzione era comune, e sovente tollerata, nel Medioevo nei contesti urbani. Gli Statuti di molte città regolavano la prostituzione. Era, ad esempio, spesso vietata vicino alle mura della città o nelle aree prossime agli edifici di rappresentanza. Le associazioni di prostitute In Italia sono operative diverse associazioni di prostitute che offrono aiuto, sostegno e consulenza a coloro che esercitano la prostituzione. Tra queste il Comitato per i Diritti Civili delle Prostitute (CDCP) nato nel 1982. Non esiste e non è operativa, al contrario, nessuna associazione di prostituti. Legge e prostituzione ]] Sono quattro i modelli giuridici, con sfumature dalle più tolleranti alle più repressive, adottati per regolare la prostituzione. # Sistema proibizionista o criminalizzante Consiste nel vietare la prostituzione e nell'applicare - alla prostituta, al cliente o ad entrambi - pene pecuniarie o detentive. Il sistema è sostenuto da teorie che rivendicano la necessità di tutelare in tal modo la morale pubblica o la dignità della donna. # Sistema abolizionista Il sistema chiama lo Stato fuori dalla disputa, senza proibire o regolamentare l'esercizio della prostituzione. La prostituzione in questo sistema è scoraggiata. # Sistema regolamentarista È un sistema teso alla legalizzazione e regolamentazione della prostituzione che può avvenire con modalità differenti (come la statalizzazione dei bordelli, i quartieri a luci rosse...). La legalizzazione sovente include l'imposizione di tasse e restrizioni, più o meno ampie, nell'esercizio della prostituzione anche con l'individuazione di luoghi preposti all'esercizio dell'attività e la prescrizione di controlli sanitari obbligatori per prostitute e prostituti per la prevenzione e il contenimento delle malattie veneree e l'obbligo di segnalare attività e residenza. # Sistema neo-regolamentarista/decriminalizzante È teso alla rimozione di leggi al fine di depenalizzare l'attività sessuale fra adulti consenzienti nei contesti commerciali. Storia della prostituzione in Italia ]] È con un decreto del 1859, voluto da Camillo Benso conte di Cavour per favorire l'esercito francese che appoggiava i piemontesi contro l'Austria, che si autorizza l'apertura di case controllate dallo Stato per l'esercizio della prostituzione in Lombardia. Il 15 febbraio 1860 il decreto fu trasformato in legge con l'emanazione del "Regolamento del servizio di sorveglianza sulla prostituzione". Nascono le cosiddette "case di tolleranza", perché tollerate dallo Stato. Ne esistono di tre categorie: prima, seconda e terza. La legge fissava le tariffe, dalle 5 lire per le case di lusso alle 2 lire per quelle popolari, e altre norme come la necessità di una licenza per aprire una casa e di pagare le tasse per i tenutari, controlli medici da effettuare sulle prostitute per contenere le malattie veneree. Ancora, il testo definitivo della legge Crispi, approvato il 29 marzo 1888 vietava di vendere cibo e bevande, e feste, balli e canti all'interno delle case di tolleranza e l'apertura di case in prossimità di luoghi di culto, asili e scuole. Le persiane sarebbero dovute restare sempre chiuse. Da qui i bordelli presero il nome di "case chiuse". Giovanni Nicotera, ministro degli Interni, nel 1891, deciderà di ridurre le tariffe per limitare la prostituzione libera, che non subiva il controllo sanitario. Nel 1900 si leva qualche voce per la chiusura delle case di tolleranza a seguito dell'attentato dell'anarchico Bresci a re Umberto I. Bresci avrebbe trascorso alcuni giorni a meditare in un bordello prima dell'attentato, ma le minacce di chiusura pronunciate dal Presidente del Consiglio Saracco rientrano. Sarà Filippo Turati, nel 1919 a riaprire la querelle, ma per tutto il fascismo non si registrarono variazioni di merito nella legislazione sulla prostituzione se non una disposizione di Mussolini degli anni '30 che imponeva ai tenutari di isolare le case con muri detti "del pudore" alti almeno dieci metri. Il 20 settembre 1958, a seguito di un lungo dibattito nel Paese, è stato introdotto il reato di sfruttamento della prostituzione e le case di tolleranza sono state chiuse con la cosiddetta legge Merlin di Angelina Merlin del Partito Socialista. La legge punisce lo sfruttamento della prostituzione o lenocinio. L'art. 3, n. 8), della legge n. 75/1958 equipara il favoreggiamento allo sfruttamento: infatti punisce "chiunque in qualsiasi modo favorisca o sfrutti la prostituzione altrui" (art. 3, n. 8, l. 75/1958). Da allora numerosi sono stati i tentativi di modificare la legge. Nel 2003 un disegno di legge di Umberto Bossi e Stefania Prestigiacomo varato dal Consiglio dei ministri vietava la prostituzione nelle strade, ma la ammetteva nelle case private e al chiuso e non avrebbe ripristinato le case di tolleranza. Nella Legislatura passata, l'8 febbraio 2007, l'onorevole Franco Grillini ha presentato una proposta di leggeProposta di legge n°2229, tesa a disciplinare l'esercizio della prostituzione e ad affermare la dignità e il diritto alla sicurezza e salute delle persone che si prostituiscono. Sono state presentate inoltre le proposte di Katia Bellillo Norme per la legalizzazione della prostituzioneProposta di legge n°1644, di Mascia Disposizioni in materia di prostituzioneProposta di legge n°1168, di Elisabetta Gardini Disposizioni contro la pratica e lo sfruttamento della prostituzioneProposta di legge n°1127, di Matteo Brigandì Disposizioni per la regolamentazione dell'esercizio della prostituzioneProposta di legge n°1068, di Carolina Lussana Disposizioni in materia di prostituzioneProposta di legge n°1040, di Teodoro Buontempo Nuove norme sulla prostituzioneProposta di legge n°301, di Luana Zanella Nuove norme concernenti l'esercizio della prostituzione e la lotta contro lo sfruttamento della prostituzione altruiProposta di legge n°230 e una proposta di legge di iniziativa popolare, la n° 6Proposta di legge di iniziativa popolare n°6 presentata dalla Comunità Papa Giovanni XXIII che prevede la punibilità del cliente. Al Senato sono stati depositati il disegno di legge Disposizioni in materia di prostituzioneDisegno di legge n°274 di Tiziana Valpiana e Norme per contrastare l' acquisizione di prestazioni sessualiDisegno di legge n°210 di Maria Burani Procaccini. Nel 2008 Daniela Santanchè ha presentato un quesito referendario"Strade protette" -quesito referendario- per abolire diversi punti della Legge Merlin. La proposta non ha avuto alcun seguito. Recentemente sono state emanate ordinanze ad esempio l'ordinanza Alemanno per Roma: "ORDINANZA DEL SINDACO: Interventi di contrasto alla prostituzione su strada e tutela della sicurezza urbana" restrittive in vari comuni per quanto riguarda la prostituzione in strada e il ministro per le pari opportunità Carfagna ha proposto un DDL"DISEGNO DI LEGGE RECANTE MISURE CONTRO LA PROSTITUZIONE" approvato dal Consiglio dei ministri l'11 settembre 2008 Prostituzione, via libera al disegno di legge. Ordinanze e DDL sono fortemente contestati, sia dalle associazioni che lavorano per la cosiddetta "riduzione del danno" (contattando le persone che si prostituiscono e comitati di quartiere) Comunicato:No al disegno di legge sulla prostituzione sia dalle associazioni di prostitute sia dal movimento femminista Si possono leggere, in vari siti e blog, commenti e analisi sulla questione, come ad es.: "le donne: corpi che non contano" e sono state organizzate alcune iniziative come questa: ROMA, Striscione femminista per Diritti prostitute. Alcuni dati statistici Secondo l'ultima indagine specifica operata della commissione Affari sociali della Camera, le prostitute sarebbero in Italia dalle 50mila alle 70mila. Almeno 25mila sarebbero immigrate, 2mila minorenni e più di 2mila le donne e le ragazze ridotte in schiavitù e costrette a prostituirsi. Il 65% delle prostitute lavora in strada, il 29,1% in albergo, il resto in case private. Il 94,2% delle prostitute sarebbero donne, il 5% transessuali e lo 0,8% travestiti. L'indagine non calcola il numero di prostituti maschi o escort. I sondaggi dimostrano anche che la maggiore concentrazione di prostitute è nel milanese con il 40% e di seguito Torino con il 21%; ciò può essere causato dal maggiore potere economico delle due città e dal maggiore giro d'affari che ne può scaturire. Per quanto riguarda i clienti, uno studio commissionato nel 2007 dal Dipartimento Pari Opportunità ha rilevato che sono circa nove milioni gli italiani che, con motivazioni e cadenze diverse, frequentano prostituteLuigi Corvi, Prostitute, ecco l'identikit dei clienti, Corriere della Sera, 26/11/2007. Legge e prostituzione nel mondo , Messico.]] Nei casi più estremi, secondo alcuni codici legali, in particolare di paesi musulmani, la prostituzione è sanzionata con la "pena di morte"; in altri paesi avviene il fenomeno diametralmente opposto, in quanto le prostitute pagano regolarmente le tasse e sono sindacalizzate, ad esempio nei Paesi Bassi, ed in questi paesi i bordelli possono farsi pubblicità (anche se le prostitute devono avere raggiunto la maggiore età, generalmente 18 anni). Le leggi variano parecchio in base a quale ruolo si ricopre (prostituto/prostituta, cliente, protettore). La situazione legale in Germania, in Svizzera (dove la discussione sull'età minima per prostituirsi è al centro di uno scontro vivace tra chi sostiene che la soglia debba essere abbassata a 16 anni e chi sostiene debba essere mantenuta a 18), ed in Nuova Zelanda è simile a quella dell'Olanda. Nello stato australiano del Nuovo Galles del Sud, qualsiasi persona di età superiore ai 18 anni può offrire prestazioni sessuali in cambio di denaro. In un altro stato australiano, Victoria, una persona che desideri svolgere l'attività di prostituta può richiedere una regolare licenza. Le prostitute che lavorano in una propria attività o in attività altrui devono essere registrate. Le "sex-workers" individuali non necessitano di alcuna registrazione o licenza. In alcuni paesi, lo statuto legale della prostituzione può variare in base all'attività: in Giappone, per esempio, la prostituzione "vaginale" è contro la legge, mentre il sesso orale a pagamento è legale e colui che lo compie è come se non esercitasse affatto la prostituzione. In Turchia la prostituzione di strada è legale, così come la prostituzione nei bordelli regolati dal governo. Tutti i bordelli devono avere una licenza così come la devono avere tutte le lavoratrici. Nel Regno Unito la prostituzione non è formalmente illegale ma diverse attività di contorno ad essa lo sono. Ed infatti in Inghilterra ed in Galles sono illegali: * per una prostituta attirare clienti in strada o in un luogo pubblico, mettendo così di fatto fuori legge la prostituzione, * per un potenziale cliente richiedere persistentemente, anche se da un veicolo motorizzato, * possedere o dirigere un bordello, * la prostituzione minorile, per il cliente (dove il minore è definito tale in quanto più giovane di 18 anni) * infine è illegale il controllo della prostituzione (lenocinio). Una situazione simile si verifica in Scozia, dove la prostituzione in sé non è illegale bensì le attività associate. Un progetto di legge che istituisse delle zone di tolleranza per la prostituzione era stato promosso nel Parlamento Scozzese, ma non è riuscito a diventare legge. In solo uno stato degli Stati Uniti, ovvero il Nevada, è considerato legale comprare e vendere prestazioni sessuali. Bordelli legali sono presenti in diverse contee del Nevada. Rhode Island criminalizzati prostituzione nel 2009.http://newsblog.projo.com/2009/11/governor-carcieri-signed-into.html In Canada, la prostituzione in sé è legale, ma anche in questo caso la maggior parte delle attività collaterali non lo sono. Non è legale ad esempio vivere esclusivamente di prostituzione senza essere di alcuna utilità alla società (strumento questo per ostacolare il fenomeno del lenocinio) ed è illegale inoltre (per ambo le parti) negoziare in un luogo pubblico, (incluso nei bar). Per mantenere una parvenza di legalità, le agenzie di accompagnamento organizzano un incontro tra l'accompagnatrice (o accompagnatore) ed il cliente. La Corte Suprema Canadese ha stabilito nel 1978 che, per essere condannati per adescamento, l'atto deve essere “pressante e persistente”. Allo stesso modo in Bulgaria la prostituzione in se è legale, ma la maggior parte delle attività collegate (come il lenocinio) sono fuorilegge. In Svezia, Norvegia è Islanda http://www.jafnretti.is/jafnretti/?D10cID=ReadNews&ID=523http://www.epacvaw.org/spip.php?article314 è illegale comprare servizi sessuali, ma è legale vendere servizi sessuali. La ragione di questa legge è nella protezione delle prostitute, poiché molte di loro sono state forzate a prostituirsi da qualcuno o dalle necessità economiche. Chi si prostituisce generalmente è visto dai governi come persona oppressa, mentre i loro clienti sono visti come oppressori. La Svezia è stata il primo paese a introdurre questo tipo di legislazione nel 1999. Nel caso di prostituzione minorile, in Olanda essere clienti (a meno che il cliente sia egli stesso minore di 16 anni) o protettori è illegale, ma in tal caso non è illegale prostituirsi. Nella maggior parte dei paesi dove la prostituzione è criminalizzata, chi si prostituisce viene arrestato e perseguitato più dei clienti. In Brasile e Costa Rica, la prostituzione in proprio è legale, ma guadagnare dalla prostituzione altrui è illegale. La prostituzione è legale per i cittadini in Danimarca, ma è illegale trarne profitto. In questo paese la prostituzione non è regolata come nei Paesi Bassi, bensì il governo cerca attraverso interventi sociali di portare le persone fuori da essa indirizzandole verso altri mestieri, e cerca di ridurre al contempo l'introito delle attività criminali e altri effetti collaterali negativi derivanti dalla prostituzione. In Thailandia la prostituzione è illegale così come stabilito dal Prevention and Suppression Act, B.E. 2539 del 1996. Nel 1949, l'Assemblea Generale delle Nazioni Unite ha adottato la “Convenzione per la soppressione del traffico di persone e lo sfruttamento della prostituzione altrui”, affermando che la prostituzione forzata è incompatibile con la dignità umana, richiedendo a tutte le parti coinvolte di punire i protettori e i proprietari dei bordelli e gli operatori e di abolire tutti i trattamenti speciali o la registrazione delle prostitute. La convenzione fu ratificata da 89 paesi ma la Germania, i Paesi Bassi e gli Stati Uniti non parteciparono. Prostituzione e religione Prostituzione sacra La prostituzione sacra era una pratica in voga nelle civiltà antiche, soprattutto orientali e medio-orientali (babilonesi, fenici e assiri), ma non mancano attestazioni in Grecia (a Corinto: cfr. Strabone, Geografia, VIII, 378) e altrove (a Erice cfr. Cicerone, In Caecilium oratio, 55): del resto, il verbo grecoantico corintithein significava "frequentare prostitute". La motivazione principale che diede origine e impulso alla pratica della prostituzione sacra era il tentativo di immagazzinare l'energia vitale: nel tempio, il sacerdote (a volte il fedele stesso) si univa carnalmente alla sacerdotessa, celebrando con la loro unione un rito inneggiante alla dea della fertilità (Ishtar, Astarte, Afrodite e altre ancora) in modo tale da propiziare la fertilità delle donne della comunità e, indirettamente insieme a essa, la prosperità economica della comunità stessa. I riti di accoppiamento sacro venivano celebrati di solito dietro versamento di un obolo (ecco perché si parla di prostituzione): le prostitute sacre, dette ierodule, però non si arricchivano poiché tutto quanto veniva offerto era accumulato con il tesoro del tempio. La prostituzione sacra è menzionata anche nella Bibbia (Deuteronomio 23, 18-19), dove viene stabilito il divieto per gli uomini e le donne di Israele di prendere parte a tale pratica. Rievocazione simbolica di una IEROGAMIA (MATRIMONIO) e dell'unione dell'umanità con la divinità, era un rito di fertilità che si praticava in connessione con un TEMPIO.Ne erano spesso protagoniste fanciulle vergini di buona famiglia, oppure anche schiave, o sacerdotesse del tempio, che nella maggior parte dei casi si univano a stranieri.Sulle origini dell'usanza e sulle caratteristiche che assumeva nelle diverse località in cui veniva praticata sussistono molti punti oscuri.Alcune località erano la Fenicia,Corinto, Erice in Sicilia e Locri. Una descrizione dettagliata delle modalità della prostituzione sacra è riferita da Erodoto a proposito degli usi babilonesi,che, fatti salvi i particolari, non dovevano differire molto da quelli di altre religioni: "la donna deve andare nel santuario di Afrodite una volta nella vita ed unirsi ad un uomo straniero (...) Nel santuario di Afrodite si mettono sedute molte donne con una corona di corda intorno al capo; le une vengono, le altre vanno. Gli stranieri scelgono. Quando una donna è giunta lì può tornare a casa solo quando uno degli stranieri gli getta in grembo del denaro e si sia unito a lei fuori del tempio. Gettando il denaro egli deve dire queste parole: ' Io invoco la Dea Militta '. Gli Assiri chiamano infatti Militta Afrodite (...) La donna segue il primo che le abbia gettato del denaro e non lo respinge (...) Quelle che sono belle di aspetto presto se ne vanno, mentre quelle che sono brutte rimangono per molto tempo, non potendo soddisfare la legge; e alcune tra loro rimangono anche per un periodo di due tre o quattro anni. Anche in alcune città di Cipro c'è un'usanza simile a questa" (Erodoto 1.199). ( vedere anche dizionario di mitologia greca e latina ) Nell'Ebraismo e Cristianesimo Nella Bibbia Nell'Antico Testamento la prostituzione è citata molte volte, nella quasi totalità dei casi in un contesto di riprovazione. Viene sempre presentata come peccato o motivo di vergogna e la prostituzione sacra viene esplicitamente vietata nel Deuteronomio 23:18 e deprecata in Osea 4:14. Viene utilizzata spesso come metafora del cattivo comportamento del popolo d'Israele, in particolare in Osea, che, per ordine divino, sposò una prostituta come simbolo dell'amore tradito di Dio per il suo popolo e della possibilità per quest'ultimo di redimersi. Del tutto particolare la vicenda della prostituta Raab, che a Gerico nascose e protesse gli emissari di Giosuè. Per questo venne risparmiata dagli Israeliti e portata ad esempio da San Paolo nella Lettera agli Ebrei (11:31) fra coloro che si salvarono per fede. Nel Nuovo Testamento permane la condanna della prostituzione, che viene citata anche come causa di rovina nella parabola del figliol prodigo. Accanto a questo emerge la possibilità di redenzione per chi ha creduto, esposta con chiarezza nell'affermazione "I pubblicani e le prostitute vi passano avanti nel regno di Dio"(Mt 21:31,32). Il perdono ad una prostituta viene effettivamente praticato da Cristo nell'episodio della peccatrice penitente (Lc 7:36,50). Anche se non è confermato dagli studi biblici, questa figura viene identificata tradizionalmente con Maria di Màgdala, o Maria Maddalena, divenuta simbolo del pentimento. Filmografia Elenco di film sulla prostituzione o con persone che si prostituiscono come protagoniste: * Commedie: 2.383,14 Roma, Ieri, oggi, domani (film 1963), Whore - puttana, Uneasy Rider (tratto da una storia realmente accaduta),Torino Boys, Colazione da Tiffany. * Film drammatici: Mamma Roma, Rocco e i suoi fratelli, Adua e le compagne (1960), Filumena Marturano (1951), Le notti di Cabiria, Un uomo da marciapiede(1969), Una prostituta al servizio del pubblico e in regola con le leggi dello stato (1970), In nome del popolo italiano (1971), Bella di giorno, Quell'oscuro oggetto del desiderio, Film d'amore e d'anarchia, ovvero stamattina alle 10 in Via dei Fiori nella nota casa di tolleranza (1973),American Gigolo (1980), Belli e dannati, Monster, Pretty Baby, Proposta indecente, Taxi Driver, Vesna va veloce, Via da Las Vegas, Human Trafficking (2005), La sconosciuta (2006), "The Girlfriend Experience" (2009), Irina Palm - Il talento di una donna inglese. * Film romantici: Pretty woman, Moulin Rouge!, Questa è la storia della mia vita, Belle tout jour, seguito di Bella di giorno di M. De Oliveira, La viaccia, Casco d'oro, Lola, donna di vita, Ballando con uno sconosciuto, Paprika, Mai di domenica,Le buttane,Cheri. Prostituzione e musica L'opera lirica 'La Traviata' di Giuseppe Verdi ha come protagonista Violetta, una prostituta d'alto bordo. Nella musica leggera un brano che è quasi un inno è Lucciole vagabonde, del quale è molto noto l'incipit del ritornello Noi siam come le lucciole... Composto nel 1927 da Cesare Andrea Bixio e Bixio Cherubini, e interpretato da Achille Togliani, è stato poi ripreso da Claudio Villa, Aurelio Fierro, Gigliola Cinquetti e Milva. Fabrizio De André viene considerato da alcuni il cantore per eccellenza della prostituzione con brani come La canzone di Marinella, che, anche se non dichiarato nel testo, è ispirata all'omicidio di una prostituta. La canzone di De André che parla della prostituzione senza mai citarla è Bocca di Rosa, infatti in questa canzone lo fa "descrivendola" (es. «la chiamavano Bocca di Rosa metteva l'amore metteva l'amore, la chiamavano Bocca di Rosa metteva l'amore sopra ogni cosa/C'è chi l'amore lo far per noia, c'è chi se lo sceglie come professione, Bocca di Rosa ne l'uno ne l'altro lei lo faceva per passione»). Più esplicite La città vecchia e Via del Campo che hanno nella prostituzione uno dei motivi principali. In ruoli minori invece se ne parla in Il Testamento e in Carlo Martello ritorna dalla battaglia di Poitiers, il cui testo è scritto da Paolo Villaggio. In realtà è stato Enzo Jannacci quello che ha cantato per primo il mondo della prostituzione milanese, con canzoni come T'ho compràa i calsett de seda, storia di un ruchetè, cioè un protettore, o M'han ciamàa, che racconta l'omicidio di una prostituta, entrambe del 1964, e con Veronica, scritta insieme a Dario Fo e Sandro Ciotti l'anno successivo, in cui ha ironicamente descritto la figura di una prostituta di periferia. Anche i Peos precedono De André, nella loro canzone Cinquemila, in cui vi è anche un verso che recita «...lo fanno per vocazione» a cui il cantautore genovese si ispirerà per un verso analogo contenuto in La città vecchia («...quando ci voleva per fare il mestiere anche un po' di vocazione»). Gino Paoli ha più volte dichiarato che Il cielo in una stanza è stato ispirato dall''amore mercenario'. Del resto il citato 'soffitto viola' era tipico nelle case chiuse.'' I Nomadi nella canzone L'Angelo Caduto hanno cantato la morte di una vittima del racket della prostituzione, mentre i Pooh nel 1976 hanno affrontato il tema in Tra la stazione e le stelle. Anche Le Orme hanno dedicato la canzone Era inverno ad una prostituta, mentre Antonello Venditti ha descritto una prostituta in Strada (dall'album Ullalla del 1976). Francesco Guccini accenna in Canzone di notte alle bagasce che passeggiano sui viali, e in L'antisociale alle mondane, che ad essere sincere son le sole. La canzone "Ebano" dei Modena City Ramblers, presente nel loro album del 2004 ¡Viva la vida, muera la muerte!, è dedicata ad una giovane prostituta africana. "Ebano" valse ai MCR il premio Amnesty – Voci per la libertà, assegnato da Amnesty International. Gianluca Grignani ha dedicato la sua canzone "Il Gioco di Sandy" nell'album Destinazione Paradiso ad una sua amichetta di infanzia, con la quale l'autore ha forse fatto le prime esperienze, che ha deciso di fare della sua predisposizione una professione. Modi di dire Nel linguaggio colloquiale esistono moltissimi sinonimi del termine "prostituta", la maggior parte dei quali, pur avendo un'origine dialettale, sono entrati a far parte dell'italiano parlato nelle diverse regioni e hanno carattere prevalentemente offensivo. Tra i principali si trovano: puttana (il più comune a livello nazionale e di varie ipotesi etimologiche, probabilmente originario da putto, in quanto i rapporti a pagamento causavano spesso gravidanze, oppure dal latino putta “ragazza” passato attraverso il francese antico putain "puzzolente"), troia (di origine contadina; propriamente: femmina di maiale destinata alla riproduzione), zoccola e maiala (termini d'uso in Toscana), mignotta, battona, bagascia (termine d'origine ligure), baldracca, sgualdrina, vacca, oltre ai meno noti androcchia, pelanda, sciacquetta, 'tufera'' e lumera.'' Molti di questi termini volgari vengono usati anche, con significato non letterale, per indicare le donne che conducono una vita sessuale libera e intensa, nonché sono spesso utilizzati come epiteti offensivi sempre nei confronti delle donne. Sinonimi di differente e più moderna origine sono invece termini allusivi come passeggiatrice, laida, squillo (in riferimento alla chiamata telefonica), lucciola (quest'ultimo in riferimento agli accendini accesi che si intravedono di notte ai lati delle strade) e eufemismi come donna di facili costumi o di larghe vedute. Tra i sinonimi che non provengono dal linguaggio popolare troviamo invece meretrice (usato soprattutto nel periodo tardo imperiale e nel medioevo), cortigiana, lupa (termine che deriva direttamente dal latino, da cui anche "lupanare"). Recentemente si è diffuso in Italia, anche grazie ad episodi di cronaca, il termine escort, un prestito dall'inglese usato come sinonimo di "squillo di lusso", ovvero una persona che lavora per appuntamenti, in proprio e/o tramite contatti forniti da terzi. Termini invece più neutri dalla punto di vista della "coloritura" linguistica e più formali sono: prostituta, meretrice e peripatetica. Sempre nel linguaggio colloquiale, per definire l'atto con cui si usufruisce dei servizi delle prostitute si usa l'espressione andare a puttane. In senso figurato, l'espressione è anche usata per indicare la rovina completa di un'idea o progetto. Quando tale rovina è attribuibile a qualcuno in particolare, si usa l'espressione analoga mandare a puttane, sinonimo di "mandare a monte". Di uso molto comune è la locuzione fare una puttanata, figurativo per "compiere un'azione sbagliata" ovvero "agire in malo modo". Il termine puttaniere indica un cliente abituale di prostitute. Bibliografia Saggistica * * con prefazione di Pia Covre, pagg. 132, ISBN 88-89969-78-4, ISBN 13 9788889969786 * , introduzione a cura di "Sexyshock", pagine 304, ISBN 978-88-6288-031-2. * Maria Rosa Cutrufelli. ''Il denaro in corpo. Milano, Marco Tropea Editore, 1996. * Nanette Davis. Prostituzione, in Enciclopedia delle scienze sociali. Istituto dell'enciclopedia italiana, Roma, 1997. * Carla Corso, Sandra Landi. Quanto vuoi? Clienti e prostitute si raccontano. Giunti, Firenze, 1998. * Luisa Leonini. Sesso in acquisto. Una ricerca sui clienti della prostituzione. Edizioni Unicopli, Milano, 1999. * Roberta Sapio.Prostituzione. Dal diritto ai diritti. Ass. Leoncavallo Libri, 1999. ISBN 88-87175-05-5, ISBN 978-88-87175-05-9, Pagine: 204. * Francesco Carchedi. I colori della notte. Migrazioni, sfruttamento sessuale, esperienze di intervento sociale. Franco Angeli, Milano, 2000. * D.Danna; Che cos'è la prostituzione? Le quattro visioni del commercio del sesso; Trieste, Asterios, 2004, ISBN 88-86969-56-2 * D.Danna: Donne di mondo. Commercio del sesso e controllo statale; Milano, Eleuthera, 2004, EAN 88-85060-93-5 * D.Danna (a cura di);Prostituzione e vita pubblica in quattro capitali europee, Roma, Carocci, 2006, ISBN 88-430-4043-X * Laura Maragnani e Isoke Aikpitanyi: Le ragazze di Benin City ed. Melampo 2007, ISBN 978-88-89533-16-1. * AAVV; PROSTITUZIONE: oltre i luoghi comuni in "Pagine", n. 2, 2007. * Becucci, Stefano; Garosi, Eleonora. Corpi globali. Prostituzione e sex business in Italia. Firenze university Press, Firenze, 2008 ISBN 978-88-8453-735-5. * B.Busi, "Il lavoro sessuale nell'economia della (ri)produzione globale", in "Altri femminismi", manifesto libri 2006, ISBN 88-7285-428-8. * D.Danna; “Prostituzione, violenza contro le donne, tratta e globalizzazione”, in Sociologia e globalizzazione, Milano, Mimesis. * [http://membres.lycos.fr/octavemirbeau/dmirbeauaccueil/donnavenale.pdf Octave Mirbeau. L'Amore della donna venale]. * B. Ehrenreich, A. R. Hochschild; "Donne globali. Tate, colf e badanti", Feltrinelli 2004, ISBN 88-07-10360-5 (prima edizione in inglese: "Global Woman: Nannies, Maids and Sex Workers in the New Economy", Metropolitan Books 2003). * Corso Carla, Trifirò Ada; "E siamo partite! Migrazione, tratta e prostituzione straniera in Italia", Giunti Editore 2003, pagine 220, ISBN 88-09-02943-7, ISBN 13 9788809029439. * AAVV; "Porneia : voci e sguardi sulle prostituzioni" (Associazione On the Road),Padova, Il poligrafo, 2003. - 286 p. - (collana Politiche sociali e sanitarie) ISBN 88-7115-343-X, ISBN 9788871153438 * Abbatecola Emanuela, "L’altra donna. Emigrazione e prostituzione in contesti metropolitani", Franco Angeli, 2006 * Ambrosini M., "Comprate e vendute. Una ricerca su tratta e sfruttamento di donne straniere nel mercato della prostituzione" Franco Angeli, Milano 2002 * Associazione "On the Road" (A cura di), "Prostituzione e tratta. Manuale di intervento sociale", Franco Angeli, Milano 2002 * AA.VV., "Da vittime a cittadine. Percorsi di uscita dalla prostituzione e buone pratiche di inserimento sociale e lavorativo", Ediesse, Roma 2001 * Barbarulli C, Borghi Liana, (a cura di), "Figure della complessità. Genere e intercultura", CUEC, Cagliari, 2004, ISBN 88-8467-205-8 * Carchedi F., Picciolini A., Mottura G., Campani G. (A cura di); "I colori della notte. Migrazioni, sfruttamento sessuale, esperienze di intervento sociale", Franco Angeli, Milano 2000 * Cutrufelli R., "Il denaro in corpo. Uomini e donne: la domanda di sesso commerciale", Tropea, Milano 1996 * Da Pra Pocchiesa M., Grosso L. (A cura di); "Prostitute, prostituite, clienti. Che fare. Il fenomeno della prostituzione e della tratta degli esseri umani", Edizioni Gruppo Abele, Torino 2001 * Da Pra Pocchiesa M., "Prostituzione - Tratta delle persone Italia delle opportunità", Numero monografico di Pagine, Gruppo Abele, 1999 * Gargano Oria; "La sindrome del sultano. Le prostitute nell’Impero degli uomini", Provincia di Roma, 2003 * Manzini P., "Il mercato delle donne. Prostituzione, tratta e sfruttamento", Donzelli, Roma 2002 * Neirotti M., "Anime schiave. Nel cerchio della prostituzione", Editori Riuniti, Roma 2002 * Ockrent C. (a cura di), "Il libro nero della donna. Violenze soprusi diritti negati", Cairo Publishing, 2007 * O'Connella Julia Davidson, "La Prostituzione. Sesso soldi e potere", Dedalo, 2001 * O'Grady R., "Schiavi o bambini? Storie di prostituzione infantile e turismo sessuale in Asia", Edizioni Gruppo Abele, Torino 1995 * Kennedy I., Nicotri P., "Le lucciole nere. Prostitute nigeriane si raccontano", Kaos, Milano 1999 * Virgilio M., "Le nuove schiavitù e le prostituzioni", in Diritto Immigrazione e Cittadinanza, n. 3/2000 * AAVV.; "Storie di ponte e di frontiere", Sapere Solidale, 2010, ISBN 88-97156-00-2, ISBN 13 9788897156000. * Baldoni, Emiliana; "Racconti di trafficking. Una ricerca sulla tratta delle donne straniere a scopo di sfruttamento sessuale", Franco Angeli, 2007, ISBN 13 9788846481351. Letteratura * Dino Buzzati - Un Amore (1963) * Emilia Ferretti Viola - Una fra tante (1877) Note Voci correlate * Legge Merlin * Casa di tolleranza * Prostituzione in Europa * Prostituzione maschile * Reato di prostituzione minorile * Prostituzione sacra * Prostituzione transessuale * Viado * AFESIP * Carla Corso * Pia Covre * Virginie Despentes Collegamenti esterni * Il testo della legge Merlin * Testimonianza video sulla realtà delle case chiuse a Torino, da [http://www.memoro.org Memoro - la Banca della Memoria] * "I margini della prostituzione", numero monografico di Trickster, Rivista online di Studi interculturali * Approfondimento bibliografico su "Tratta, prostituzione, violenze" * attività e inchieste sulla prostituzione a cura del "Gruppo Abele" * The International Committee on the Rights of Sex Workers in Europe (ICRSE) Categoria:Divertimento Categoria:Servizi per ricchi Categoria:Manodopera